Mason's Hardest Reap Ever
by narikaival
Summary: Mason has to perform a reap that makes him uneasy. This is a GeorgeMason fic and it will have a few tense moments between them. Meanwhile George has a difficult reap to perform herself and as for Roxy and Daisy, they have multiple reaps to perform.


**Mason's Hardest Reap Ever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DLM or any characters associated. Some big wig jerk offs who cancelled one of the best shows in years, who work at MGM own it! So if you're attempting to sue me don't, you won't get far!**

**Writers note: This is my first attempt at DLM fanfic so if the story's bad please don't take your vengeance out on me just give me some constructive criticism. I will have some tense moments between Mason and George in this fanfic. Well anyway hope you enjoy the story and please RR! Oh yeah my chapters for DLM are all called episodes and each "episode" will end and begin with George's POV.**

**_George's POV will be bold and italic._**

**Episode One**

**_I never really appreciated family a lot and I never really appreciated being around them everyday. You know those awkward silent moments that happened everyday. I never appreciated those either. That was until I died._**

**_I always hated family reunions. I always hated even eating dinner with my family, with my parents and my sister. I always took those for granted and now I will never be able to have those moments again. I will never have those awkward silent moments again._**

Rube and Mason were sitting at their regular booth at Der Waffle House.

"Rube do you have a job for me?" Mason eagerly asked.

"Here it is." Rube handed Mason a post it. The post it had George's old address on it and the last name Lass on it. Mason's thumb was covering up the first initial. The E.T.D. was 10:00pm.

"I can't do this Rube? It's not fucking right!"

"Why not?"

"It's George's old address and this is George's last name!"

"And you will not tell her!"

"Why the hell not?"

"If you tell her she will try to stop it and if she tries to stop it, it will be out of my hands! Now you go down there and you take their soul!"

"I refuse to!"

"You refuse to and you my friend will be in more shit than you can count!"

"I really think that George should do this!"

"And I don't, now don't argue with me!"

"I don't care what you say I will tell George and you can not stop me!"

"Tell me what?" George said as she sat down beside Rube."

"Nothing peanut Mason is just joking around, aren't you Mason?" Rube said as he looked towards Mason.

"Yes I was just joking around," Mason said.

"I've got a job for you Peanut," Rube said as he handed George a Post it. George looked at it.

"Shit! This is across town and it's in like 15 minutes! I've got to go!" George said as she hurried out the door.

"Didn't have the heart to tell her?" Rube asked.

"No I don't think that she could deal with it! I really don't want her to be any more upset than she already is!" Mason responded sincerely.

"Do I sense a crush?"

"No it's…it's nothing!" Mason looked like he was very nervous.

"Anyway do you know where Roxie and Daisy are? I have very important jobs for them!"

"No I don't know where they are! Why are they so important?"

"If these jobs don't get done then the souls don't move on, you know that!"

"Yeah I know but you seem to make these seem extra important!"

"They're both in a couple of hours at the same location!"

"Ah I see. Well Roxie's probably working and for all we know Daisy could be giving some guy a blow job!" Both Rube and Mason started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Daisy asked as she sat beside Mason and Roxie sat beside Rube.

"Nothing, Daisy did you just finish…never mind!" Mason said as he laughed to himself.

"One for you and one for you!" Rube said as handed both Roxie and Daisy 5 post its each. "Now you both might want to get the show on the road because those reaps are in an hour each!"

"Why do you have to do this Rube?" Roxie asked Rube.

"Do what?"

"Give us all these reaps so close to when we get them! How the fuck am I supposed to reap all these souls in an hour?"

"If you would have been here earlier then you would be able to get there on time! Don't worry they're all at the same time and location!"

"Well I think it's fucked up!"

"I can't do anything about it! It's not my job to pick the souls, I just hand them out. Now if I were you I would get over to the location and start reaping!"

"Fine, let's go Daisy," Roxie said as she and Daisy left. Rube and Mason stayed sitting at the booth.

Meanwhile George arrived at the place where she had to reap a soul with 5 minutes to spare. The location was a family reunion. George looked down on her post it and it said:

R.M. Ramtine

8:55 am

Jefferson Park

George went up to a crowd of people and saw someone swallowing sword in the center of the crowd.

"Ronnie what the hell are you doing? Do you want to get yourself killed?" A man yelled to the guy who was swallowing swords. The sword swallower had jet black hair and sea blue eyes. He also had freckles. He was wearing a suit, as were all the men at the reunion.

"Excuse me just out of curiosity what is his full name?" George asked the man who had yelled at the sword swallower.

"Don't you know that's Ronnie Michael Ramtine? He's a famous sword swallower."

"Is he, that's really helpful for my article I'm writing. I'm here to write an article about the Ramtine family reunion."

"Ramtine family reunion, no, no this is the Jegins family reunion. Ronnie's a hired entertainer."

"Oh sorry about that. Wow he's good."

"Yeah no shit that's why we hired him."

"Now for my next act I will swallow this extremely large sword! Prepare yourself," Ronnie said but before he swallowed the sword he looked of at George. "Aren't you a pretty one? What's your name?"

"Mille," George replied as Ronnie took her hand and kissed it. George slid her hand over Ronnie's lips and as she did she took his soul. George walked to the back of the crowd and watched Ronnie perform his trick. Ronnie put the sword in his mouth and pushed it down. As he did he started to choke. Ronnie coughed and coughed until blood came out. Ronnie collapsed to the ground and as he fell the sword went through his skull. George was seriously disturbed by the reap and as people bent down to help Ronnie his soul appeared beside her. "Sorry about the sword through the brain!"

"Am I dead?"

"Yes you are. You definitely died a very disturbing death and a violent one too. Well what do you expect? Sword swallowing, now that's a dangerous profession." George led Ronnie on to the other side, where ever that was. She went to walk back to her car so that she could go back to Der Waffle House to sit down and actually have some breakfast before she had to go to Happy Time to work at her dead end job.

**_You know I was always disturbed by people dying but this one hit a new spot. It was more horrifying than anything I had ever seen in my entire life or my entire afterlife. It was a sort of horrifying gruesomeness. I just hoped that I would never see anything like that again._**

**_You know I never really liked family reunions and now I know why. Anything could happen especially if you were in a park like this one was. I guess that family will never be the same again I know I won't! Yet I still miss those awkward silent moments. Who wouldn't if they took them for granted and then they died so abruptly like I did._**


End file.
